Tythis Ulen
|Base ID = }} Tythis Ulen is a Dunmer citizen residing in the city of Riften. Background He is often found roaming Riften's marketplace, or chopping wood outside of the Black-Briar Meadery. He mentions that he is originally from Mournhold, a city in Morrowind. Personality According to dialogue, Tythis considers himself "a lover," and has an interest in Svana Far-Shield. He can often be heard talking to her when they are both in Haelga's Bunkhouse, however she rebuffs his advances. Interactions Hired thugs Tythis may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if they steal from Haelga's Bunkhouse. Conversations Tythis' request Tythis: "Hey, Svana...I hear you like Dark Elves. Perhaps I can show you what a real Dark Elf can do to you." Svana: "You're an animal, Tythis...keep away from me." Tythis: "Ah, I see that my reputation as a lover has preceded me. Care to reconsider?" Svana: "You're disgusting. Don't you ever think of laying a finger on me, or I'll cut off something you can't live without." Niluva's debt Tythis: "Niluva, you promised you'd pay me back yesterday. So what's the story?" Niluva: "Just give me a few more days and I promise I'll come up with it." Tythis: "If you'd stop wasting your coin on that Skooma, you'd have enough gold to live on!" Niluva: "Sorry, Tythis. I'll get it to you somehow." Difficult situation Ungrien: "I can't take it anymore, Tythis. Indaryn keeps pushing me around and I'm not even doing anything wrong." Tythis: "Maybe its time to quit, then." Ungrien: "And do what? Losing a job from the Black-Briar family would make me a made man! No one would ever take me on anywhere else." Tythis: "Don't let it get you down. Indaryn will eventually tire of picking on you and move on to someone else." Thieves Guild's harassment Tythis: "Marise, I've come to warn you that the Thieves Guild has been harassing shopkeepers again." Marise: "I've heard. Bolli and Keerava were speaking of it just a little while ago." Tythis: "I hope that doesn't mean things are going to get worse around here." Exaggeration Tythis: "Madesi, have you heard the Imperials might be headed this way? What would we do?" Madesi: "They aren't invading, milord... it's simply a response to Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. I assure you everything will be fine." Tythis: "But I've heard from the Snow-Shods that they intend to burn this place to the ground!" Madesi: "Tythis, please. The Snow-Shods are good people, but tend to exaggerate. Try and stay calm for your own sake." What are you doing with all these clothes? Tythis: "Brand-Shei... have you managed to find those boots for me?" Brand-Shei: "What's with all the boots and shoes you keep buying? You must have bought twenty pairs in the last two years." Tythis: "Always be prepared. You never know if you might get a split in one, or lose one, then where would you be? No sir, that's not happening to me." Brand-Shei: "Um... okay. Well, the boots aren't here yet. Hopefully on the next Khajiit caravan." Employment opportunities Tythis: "Wujeeta, you can't keep showing up here late. Bolli's just going to get someone to replace you." Wujeeta: "No, no, no. I need this job! This is the last place in town to have work." Tythis: "There's always the Thieves Guild." Wujeeta: "What was that?" Tythis: "Nothing, nothing. Just straighten yourself out before you find yourself headed back to Black Marsh." Missed invitation Haelga: "So, Tythis... you coming by the Bunkhouse later?" Tythis: "Of course. I rented a bed there. Where else would I sleep?" Haelga: "I have plenty of room in my bed." Tythis: "Good, that must be very comfortable for you. I think mine's a bit too small. Perhaps we could trade?" Haelga: "Sigh." Repairwoman Tythis: "Grelka, can you repair boots?" Grelka: "Leather? If they're armored, you should talk to Balimund over at The Scorched Hammer." Tythis: "Horker skin, actually." Grelka: "Why in goodness name would you have... oh never mind, just bring them by my house later and I'll see what I can do." Quotes *''"Working at the Riften fishery is tough, but it puts some coin in my pocket."'' *''"I'm beginning to think leaving Mournhold was a mistake."'' *''"If Riften is the best Skyrim has to offer, I may as well turn back right now and just head for home."'' Bugs * When chopping wood, he often has pieces of firewood stuck to his arms and on the shaft of the axe. * If the Dragonborn enters dialogue with him but does not let him finish by entering Honeyside in Riften, he may suddenly appear in their house. Appearances * de:Tythis Ulen es:Tythis Ulen fr:Tythis Ulen pl:Tythis Ulen ru:Титис Улен Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters